Episode 01b, VS75 Wrongs Not Forgotten
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Part Two of Voyager Season 7.5's premiere episode


wrongs2.htmlVirtual Season 7.5  
  
Wrongs Not Forgotten  
II  
  
By Penny Proctor  
  
return to Part 1!   
Prologue  
  
Chakotay sat in his chair on the bridge and stared at the screen, saying   
nothing. Ahead, he could see only the blur of stars passed at warp 6. Behind   
them, he knew, Kathryn Janeway was a prisoner of Cardassians who had turned to   
piracy and slavery for survival. He should feel something, he thought. He should   
feel something other than the icy cold that seemed to grip him.   
  
"Do you have a course in mind, Commander?" Paris asked. His tone bordered on   
insubordination. "Are we heading for the Alpha Quadrant or are we going to do   
something about this?"  
  
He couldn't blame Paris for his attitude. "Take us out of the Cardassian's   
sensor range, then come to full stop."   
  
Paris smiled lazily. "You do intend to do something, then."   
  
Without realizing it, Chakotay gripped the arms of his seat. "Yes, Lieutenant. I   
intend to do something."   
  
"Commander." Tuvok stood stiffly, even for him. "May I remind you of the   
Captain's orders-"  
  
"She said we were to leave at the first sign of trouble," Chakotay said,   
standing. "We did. She didn't say anything about coming back. As soon as we   
stop, I want the senior staff in the briefing room. I'll be in the ready room   
until then."   
  
Act 1: Planning   
  
As he looked around the conference table, Chakotay saw that the staff was   
agitated but controlling it like the professionals they were. That's Kathryn's   
doing, he thought, and it's why we'll be able to save her.   
  
He spoke quickly and without emotion. "The objective is to retrieve the Captain.   
In my opinion, we need a small unit to get on board and lower their shields. Any   
ideas? Including other opinions."  
  
Seven asked, "Are you certain the Captain is still alive? The deadline they set   
for her execution has passed."   
  
He shook his head. "It's possible, but it's not the way that Cardassians   
typically work. They enjoy having an opportunity to interrogate prisoners."  
  
"There's something else," Paris said. "It looks like B'Elanna was right the   
Cardassians are the pirates we were warned about."  
  
"Granted."   
  
"Remember, we were also warned about slavers," Tom continued. "If they're in the   
slave trade, it's likely they'll keep the Captain alive and sell her at the   
first opportunity." He did not look happy with that conclusion.   
  
"Good point. Reprehensible as the slave trade is, it may be the best reason we   
have to believe the Captain is still alive." Chakotay looked around the table.   
"So, how are we going to get her back?"  
  
"Their sensors will recognize anything with a Federation propulsion system,"   
Tuvok said. "Ideally, we need something native to the Delta quadrant."  
  
"Neelix's ship is still in Cargo Bay 3," Kim said. "It's got a completely   
different energy signature than anything else we can launch."   
  
Torres shook her head. "But it's got no speed, and minimal defenses." After a   
slight hesitation, she said, "What if we cloaked the Delta Flyer?"  
  
"How?" Paris asked.  
  
"I've been working with the Voth technology we got from Gegan, and I think we   
can safely cloak two people and a shuttle, at least for a while."  
  
Chakotay looked up in surprise; he thought they had abandoned that technology   
months ago. It had been more than three years since they encountered Gegan, then   
a scientist seeking to prove his theory of "distant origin" that his race, the   
saurian Voth, and the humans of Voyager had both evolved on Earth. He and   
Chakotay, sharing common interests, had become friends. When the Voth government   
captured Voyager, it gave Gegan the choice of publishing his conclusions and   
enslaving the humans, or recanting his theories and letting Voyager go free;   
Gegan sacrificed his life's work. He possessed a defiant spirit, though and in a   
gesture of private rebellion, Gegan presented Chakotay with a parting gift: two   
of the phase-shifting bands he had used in his field research.   
  
When used on Voth physiology, the bands moved the wearer slightly out of phase   
with time and space, rendering them effectively invisible. Unfortunately, the   
technology didn't work as well with human physiology. If used for more than a   
minute or two, the disorientation vertigo, nausea, abdominal cramps - when   
humans returned to normal phase was so disabling that they weren't worth using.   
B'Elanna had set it aside months ago or so Chakotay believed.   
  
"Twenty minutes," the Doctor said. "I've worked with Lt. Torres, and I believe   
an individual can safely remain out of phase for twenty minutes. Any longer, and   
the disorientation will be incapacitating."  
  
Seven frowned. "Wouldn't a shuttle suffer the same disruptions as a biological   
system?"  
  
"I can make it work for the Flyer, too," Torres said. "I'm sure of it. I can   
make it work for twenty minutes."  
  
A plan began to take shape in Chakotay's mind. "What if we had both?" he asked   
slowly. "Neelix's ship as baitwe send in commandos, wearing the Voth phase   
devices. They disable the shields, and find the Captain. Then, on signal, the   
Flyer drops its cloak and beams the entire party aboard, and gets the hell out."   
  
  
Around the table, the idea caught on. "It has merit," Tuvok pronounced. "But   
there are many details to be resolved, beginning with Mr. Neelix. He must   
consent to the use of his ship. There is a high probability it will be lost."   
  
"Then get him here."   
  
Neelix arrived promptly, and Tuvok quickly reviewed the proposal. "Of course you   
can use my ship," Neelix said. "Anything to get the Captain back safely. But"   
his voice trailed off, and he looked at Chakotay.   
  
"What is it, Neelix?"  
  
"I think you're going to need more than my ship. I think you are going to need   
me. I'm the only adult aboard who isn't from the Alpha quadrant. They might   
recognize anyone else at the helm."   
  
Chakotay was deeply touched by the courage of the offer. "I can't ask that of   
you, Neelix. Even though you are an important part of our crew, you aren't   
Starfleet. This is a dangerous mission, and the Cardassians are not merciful to   
their captives."   
  
Neelix lifted his chin. "I realize that, Commander. But we have to get the   
Captain back, don't we? I'm volunteering."   
  
It was all too easy to underestimate this Talaxian, Chakotay reflected. "Thank   
you, Neelix. All right, people. Let's get to work."   
  
Act 2: Anticipation  
  
As Voyager disappeared from the Cardassian view screen, Datik pushed Kathryn   
from him and backhanded her with such force that she stumbled and fell to her   
knees. Blood seeped from a small cut at the corner of her mouth. "That was very   
unwise," Datik told her.   
  
"Not as unwise as kidnapping me," she said, hoping she sounded coldly confident.   
"You've just lost any chance you had of getting anything from Voyager. They   
won't be back."   
  
Datik's eyes narrowed. "For your own sake, you should hope that you are wrong.   
Take her the Infirmary," he snapped at a younger officer, apparently a guard.   
"Tell our medic to begin processing her."   
  
Processing. She knew what that meant. Another molar pulled without painkillers.   
A medical scan to determine her tolerance for torture. The guard yanked her   
roughly to her feet and pushed her forward.  
  
The corridors were filled with activity. Kathryn took careful note of her   
surroundings. Several young crewmembers passed her, and are first she couldn't   
identify why they struck her as out of place; they were Cardassian, but they   
seemed very young. She looked at her escort and realized he couldn't be thirty   
years old yet. That's it. They're too young to have been on board when the ship   
disappeared. The Malik Ohn, it seemed, had become a generational ship.   
  
The next thing she noticed that everyone on board seemed remarkably well-fed.   
The distress call was nothing but a ruse after all. B'Elanna's half-grumbled   
remark had been exactly right: the pirates of the Corish Crescent were none   
other than the Cardassians.   
  
Then one of the passing crew sneered at her, and she almost tripped in her   
surprise. There was a Narcadian in the crew. A Narcadian and a Brunali. Well,   
why not? I've got a Brunali myself, and a Talaxian. They've been in the quadrant   
long enough to pick up a few strays.   
  
Straightening her shoulders, she reminded herself that this time she knew what   
to expect from Cardassian captivity. Half the effectiveness of their torture   
techniques lay in the suspense they built. The rest of the effect came from   
their exquisite knowledge of pain. There wasn't much she was going to be able to   
do about that, but she would spit in their eye as long as she could.   
  
The Infirmary was nearly empty when they came in, but she at once that it was   
immaculate and well kept. This ship valued its medical care, then. "Medic," the   
guard called, and she was surprised to hear the lack of respect in his tone.   
  
The medic walked out from an office area. Janeway stared. He was tall, thin, and   
probably in his late 60's or early 70's - and unquestionably human.  
  
"You are to begin processing this prisoner for interrogation," the guard said,   
giving her a little push.   
  
The medic looked at him with amusement. "Tell me, Cralin, did our illustrious   
Gul notice that his prisoner is of breeding age? He might want to reconsider   
those instructions. She's far too valuable at auction to kill."   
  
The guard frowned. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Just look at her," the medic said. "She's obviously fertile."  
  
Cralin did look at her, with some distaste. "They all look alike to me."  
  
"Just tell Datik. And Rekela." He shrugged. "Or else I will, and you stand to   
lose your share of the auction price."  
  
"I will tell them," Cralin said, and left.   
  
The medic looked at her coolly. "Step over here," he said. "There are some   
things we have to do regardless."   
  
She didn't move. "What are you doing here, on this ship? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ramon Hernandez, and the rest is too long a story. I'm very sorry   
you're here, and I'll do what I can to help you, but frankly, it won't be much.   
I'm little more than a slave here. Now come on, step over here."   
  
"Dr. Hernandez," she began, but he cut her off with a gesture.   
  
"I'm not a doctor," he said. "It just happened that I made myself useful when   
their physician was killed."   
  
"All right. Mr. Hernandez, what did you mean about `auction'?"  
  
He frowned. "If you're lucky, Datik will decide to sell you on the slave market   
rather than torture you. A breeding female is extremely rare and will fetch a   
high price."   
  
Kathryn suddenly felt ill. "You'd help him sell me into slavery?"  
  
"Honey, I'd sell my own mother into slavery if it kept me alive."  
  
She stared at him for several seconds, then moved toward the bay he had   
indicated earlier. "You'll be wanting the molar," she said calmly. "Number 19 is   
real; the other is a replacement." She didn't add that it replaced a molar   
extracted during her first Cardassian captivity.   
  
His eyes, a smoky gray color, seemed to soften. "I really am sorry about this."  
  
Using what looked like pliers, he reached into her mouth and pulled the tooth.   
She thought she was braced for it, but the pain was excruciating.   
  
He lifted the pliers and looked at the fruit of his labor, then set it down and   
packed the gap with wadding. "You knew that was coming. Who are you?"  
  
A moment passed before she could speak. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the   
Federation starship Voyager."  
  
He paled, and backed a step away from her. "Oh my god. You're Starfleet?" She   
nodded silently. "Janeway? Oh, god. You're Edward's daughter, aren't you? I   
remember you, you were just a little girl."   
  
Here eyes widened, then narrowed. "Who are you? Not just your name."  
  
He pulled her over to a more private area. "Listen to me. Does Gul Datik know   
your name? Does he know you're related to Edward?" She nodded, and he seemed to   
sag. "Then I don't know that I can help you. I'll try, I promise you that, but   
it's not just business for Datik, it's personal."  
  
"Why?" she whispered. "I don't understand."  
  
Hernandez glanced toward the door, as if expecting it to open. "I'm Lt.   
Commander Ramon Hernandez, Starfleet Intelligence. 35 years ago I was disguised   
as a Cardassian and planted on this ship. Your father arranged it for me. After   
the Caretaker pulled us here, my disguise was discovered. Datik felt that your   
father betrayed their friendship."  
  
He suddenly seemed to pull himself away from her, emotionally if not in reality.   
"Look, I'll do the best I can to protect you. But I've managed to survive here   
for 35 years and I'm not going to risk that. If I can, I'll see that you aren't   
tortured and that you are sent to the auctions of Duellali. That's the best I   
can do for you."   
  
Her jaw was already throbbing. She tried to ignore it. "That's not very   
Starfleet of you."   
  
He laughed. "Kathryn, your father sent me on what was supposed to be a 6 month   
assignment. I've been here 35 years. I don't owe Starfleet a thing."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. "What do you owe yourself?"   
  
Anything he might have said was interrupted by the arrival of a Cardassian   
female. She was older, old enough to have been on the ship from the beginning,   
and like Datik she was thin and wiry, a testament to years of hardship. She wore   
black leather pants and a scarlet tunic of some silky material that billowed   
slightly as she walked. Her silver hair was cut short, shorter than Kathryn had   
ever seen on a Cardassian woman, revealing large hoop earrings that swung   
jauntily as she walked. From her bearing, she clearly perceived herself to be a   
person of some importance.   
  
Dark eyes glittered as she studied Kathryn. "Cralin tells me we have a female   
captive of breeding age," she said.   
  
"Yes, Rekela," Hernandez said, keeping his eyes lowered. "She is capable of   
conception and giving birth."  
  
Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Birth? How common." Then she walked over and   
looked at Kathryn appraisingly, her eyes moving up and down. "You seem healthy   
enough. And strong enough."   
  
"Would you like to check my teeth?" Kathryn asked dryly.   
  
Rekela slapped her hard on the swelling jaw, and tears of pain stung Kathryn's   
eyes. "You will learn respect and obedience."   
  
Holding her cheek, Kathryn bent over and spit out a mouthful of blood loosened   
by the blow. She aimed so that it hit Rekela's shoulder and dripped down her   
tunic. Then she stared back coldly. "Not bloody likely on either count."   
  
With a slow smile, Rekela nodded. "Bloody it shall be, then."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Preparation for the rescue continued well into the night. By 0045 Chakotay was   
bleary-eyed and losing concentration, and needed a break. He stopped by the mess   
hall for something to eat and found Tuvok there, sitting at a table with a   
portable computer link. He picked up a piece of fruit and sat down at the same   
table.   
  
"Thank you for not objecting to my personnel assignments." The Flyer would be   
piloted by Paris, with Torres and Seven on board to cope with any engineering   
problems created by the Voth cloak, and the Doctor, to help with the Captain as   
soon as they had her back. The commando team consisted Neelix, Tuvok and   
Chakotay. Harry Kim would be in charge on Voyager.   
  
Technically, it was a breach of protocol for the first officer to leave the ship   
with the Captain missing. It was an even bigger breach to have so many senior   
officers at risk on one mission. Tuvok had not protested, and Chakotay wondered   
why.  
  
Tuvok apparently understood exactly what he was thinking. "The success of this   
plan depends upon use of the best available personnel. In this type of raid, you   
and I are the obvious choice for the infiltration team. Besides," he added, "you   
would not be persuaded to remain behind."  
  
Chakotay smiled grimly. "You're right about that. Are you going over the plan?   
I'd like to join you."  
  
Tuvok frowned. "I have been reviewing the incident in the transporter room. I   
failed to protect the Captain, but I cannot identify my mistake. Every step   
conformed to the best practices."   
  
"The mistake was letting that damned Cardassian on board. That wasn't your   
fault, or mine. Maybe" Chakotay stopped, and took a slow breath before   
continuing. "Maybe it wasn't even a mistake. Maybe the Captain was right. If   
we're going to live up to our principles, we have to take chances. But,   
understand me, Tuvok-"  
  
He leaned forward, and lowered his voice even though there was no one to   
overhear. "If we don't get her back, we are going to blow that ship to hell."   
  
Tuvok met his eyes steadily. "Agreed. We must not leave them to perpetrate this   
kind of piracy in the sector."  
  
Despite the unexpected agreement, Tuvok's reply annoyed him. "You sound like   
we'll let them go if we do get her back."   
  
"If we recover the Captain, she will determine our next course of action."  
  
"She's your friend," Chakotay leaned back, unable to keep his tone from sounding   
bitter. "You and I both know that they aren't just keeping her in the brig.   
They're hurting her, maybe killing her. Don't you want to strike back?"  
  
"I understand your position. The need for vengeance is instinctual in many   
species, including Vulcans. However, we learned to put it aside when it serves   
no purpose other than personal satisfaction." He paused. "I would prefer to   
rescue the Captain with a minimum of violence. However, if we are unsuccessful   
this may be an instance in which logic and instinct coincide."   
  
Chakotay considered these words for a few seconds. "We may be more alike than I   
realized, Tuvok."   
  
"I came to that conclusion some time ago, Commander."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Kathryn sat on the floor of a holding cell, stripped to the skin and shackled at   
the ankles to the wall. By leaving her naked, her captors intended to deprive   
her of dignity and make her feel vulnerable. It had been more effective the   
first time.   
  
The first time she was a Cardassian prisoner she had been young and   
inexperienced, and she had not been alone. Listening to the screams of Owen   
Paris from the next room had been as debilitating as the pain she had endured   
herself. At least this time, it's only me. This time, she was more experienced   
and had skills she had lacked then. Chakotay and Tuvok had taught her meditation   
techniques which would help her bear the agony to come.   
  
Thoughts of Voyager and Chakotay threatened her concentration and she pushed   
them aside. They would come for her if they could; that was all she could allow   
herself to think. It was necessary to focus herself. The body and the mind could   
be separated, and she thought she would need them far apart fairly quickly.   
  
She was right. Only moments after she had begun to clear her mind, Datik and   
Rekela came to the holding cell. Datik did not look happy. "Rekela and the crew   
have convinced me," he said, "that your value at auction will be greater than   
the pleasure I would derive from your thorough interrogation."   
  
`Thorough interrogation' was the favorite Cardassian euphemism for `death by   
torture.' Kathryn felt her stomach unclench a little in relief. Then Rekela   
smiled nastily and showed her a cylindrical device.   
  
"Slaves must learn respect," she said coolly, "and the mark of the lash almost   
never affects the price. Datik and I agree that some punishment is in order for   
your insolence. He will get some enjoyment, at least. Stand up."  
  
She stood. She wished she could think of something clever and defiant to say,   
but all she could manage was to look back squarely at them so they could see she   
was unafraid. Physical pain could be endured. She waited while they unlocked the   
chain that held her to the wall and followed them down the corridor.  
  
  
  
Act 3: Implementation  
  
Ten hours later, Neelix's ship was drifting near a large planetoid just beyond   
the center of the Crescent. Neelix had activated an automated distress signal as   
soon as they had entered orbit.   
  
In the cramped space of the small cabin, Chakotay glanced at his two companions.   
Tuvok was the embodiment of calm, and Neelix was trying hard to emulate him. The   
Talaxian's nervousness was evident, though, in the tiny beads of sweat along his   
cranial ridges and the tension in his voice. "It's taking too long. It's not   
going to work."  
  
"It will work," Chakotay said. "We just have to be patient."  
  
Tuvok added, "We left the ship only seventy-three minutes ago. It is too early   
to expect contact."   
  
Neelix shook his head. "Sorry. It seems a lot longer."   
  
It seems like forever, Chakotay thought. Hold on, Kathryn.  
  
Suddenly the comm system sounded, breaking into Chakotay's mental replay of   
events. He and Tuvok moved out of the line of sight and nodded to Neelix.   
  
The tiny screen showed a Cardassian, who spoke without preamble. "What the   
nature of your problem?"  
  
Neelix swallowed. "I'm in big trouble here. My engines have failed and I'm   
trapped in orbit around this planet. My shields can't handle entry into the   
atmosphere. In two more orbits, I'll be as fried as a gelavian crisp."   
  
There was a slight pause. When the Cardassian spoke again, he had a wolfish   
expression. "Stand by. We are bringing you on board."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," Neelix gushed. "You're a godsend. You can have my best   
prices on my goods."   
  
The Cardassian smirked, and then the screen went abruptly dark.   
  
"Well done," Tuvok said. "Deactivate the distress call."   
  
Neelix did so. That was to be the signal to the Flyer to leave Voyager under   
cloak. The clock had started.   
  
"The thoron field blocked their sensors," Neelix said with relief. "They can't   
tell you two are on board."   
  
Chakotay smiled. "They don't know that Maquis trick."  
  
Despite the assurances of the Cardassian, nothing happened. "It's taking an   
awfully long time." Neelix nervously rubbed his arm, where the Doctor had   
injected a subdermal locator. Each of them had one, to assist transport later   
since they could not wear commbadges.   
  
Then, without warning, the ship shuddered as a tractor beam grabbed it. "Here we   
go. Are you ready, Neelix?"   
  
"I guess it's too late to say no." He sounded nervous, but was trying to look   
calm.  
  
"On my mark, we'll have eighteen minutes," Chakotay warned as he and Tuvok   
activated the Voth phase bands on their arms.   
  
The phase shift was an odd experience. He felt the same type of brief   
disorientation he felt during transport: a shivering and a momentary confusion,   
followed by an instant of darkness. Then everything seemed to return to normal.   
He could see Tuvok without difficulty, but he could also see Neelix and   
everything around them. "Did it work?"  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Neelix, can you "  
  
"That was weird," Neelix said, his eyes wide. "You just disappeared. I mean, I   
was looking right at you and you disappeared, no shimmer or sparkle or anything.   
Just poof! You were gone. Can you hear me? I can't hear you. I hope you can hear   
me. We're in trouble if you can't."   
  
Tuvok looked back to Chakotay. "It worked."   
  
The ship slowed, then banged as it came to rest on the shuttle bay floor. Neelix   
waited until the area repressurized and then opened the hatch and walked into   
the bay. "Hello," he said cheerfully. "That certainly was a smooth ride" He   
broke off when he saw two guards pointing weapons at him. "Oh my. There must be   
some mistake." He raised his hands. "I'm not armed. I'm just a simple trader."   
  
"Shut up," one of the guards snapped, and slammed his weapon into Neelix's back.   
"And come with us."  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Neelix staggered several steps but kept his balance as he   
walked toward the guards. "Where are we going?"   
  
"You're going to the Infirmary to be processed." The guard punched him in the   
back, shoving him forward.  
  
"Processed? That doesn't sound good. This is a terrible mistake. If I could just   
speak with whoever is in charge, we could straighten it all out."   
  
"Silence," the guard said, and cuffed him harder. Neelix lowered his head and   
walked through the doorway.   
  
Tuvok and Chakotay followed closely behind him, unseen. At the second corridor,   
Tuvok signaled silently. Even though they should be silent as well as invisible   
while out of phase, they wanted to take no chances. The guards continued to prod   
Neelix down the corridor, and Chakotay hoped he would be all right.  
  
Tuvok's objective was to plant photon grenades by the shield generator and   
weapons controls. It was a tricky assignment, because once the grenades were   
outside proximity to his body they would return to normal phase. Simulations had   
shown the grenades would not be affected by up to twenty minutes out of phase,   
but Tuvok would have to remain in the area long enough to be certain of that,   
even though the timers were set for mere minutes.  
  
He continued down the corridor as Chakotay waited near the turbolift. Chakotay's   
assignment was to find the Captain and be as close to her as possible when the   
shields dropped. The Flyer would be able to locate the three commandos from the   
subdermal locators, but Chakotay would need to be in close proximity to Janeway   
to assure that she was transported out. His best guess, based on scans of the   
ship, was that she was in one of the holding cells on deck 7. Finding her would   
not be easy, though. Despite B'Elanna's efforts, neither tricorders nor phasers   
had been functional after even brief exposure to the phase device. He was going   
to have to search manually for the Captain, and he was going to have to rely on   
the knife as his only weapon.   
  
The Voth technology made Chakotay invisible to the ship's technology as well as   
to the eye, which proved to be a mixed blessing. There was too much traffic to   
attempt manually opening a Jeffries tube, but the turbolift sensors would not   
respond to his presence. He had to wait until someone else caused it to open.   
The minute it took felt like a lifetime. Two armed guards eventually summoned   
it, and he hopped on with them.   
  
"Well?" The shorter guard who appeared to be only part Cardassian, looked at his   
taller, and older, companion expectantly.   
  
"Last I heard the odds were two to one that Rekela will kill her. Want to change   
your bet?"  
  
"If she's still alive, she's tougher than she looks. I'll stand pat." He shook   
his head. "Do you know what she did to annoy Rekela?"  
  
"Rekela told her she would have to learn obedience and respect to survive as a   
slave, and the Human spit in her face." He smiled, as if he enjoyed the memory.  
  
Chakotay almost laughed out loud with relief. Kathryn was alive.   
  
"If Rekela kills her, she'll have to make up the auction price."  
  
The older guard shrugged. "She can afford it. One thing the Obisidian Order   
knows how to do is to line its own nest."  
  
So. This Rekela was an agent of the Obisidian Order, and she had Kathryn.   
Chakotay suddenly felt cold.   
  
The doors opened at Deck 7 and the two guards left, with Chakotay right behind   
him. He began the tedious process of a physical search, feeling time slip away   
with increasing speed.   
  
He was becoming anxious when Gul Datik himself strode down the corridor, looking   
displeased. Hoping for luck, Chakotay followed him. Datik strode to the door   
controls and entered one of the cells, with Chakotay only centimeters behind   
him.   
  
He skidded to a halt when he saw the Captain. Even though he knew what   
Cardassians did to prisoners, he was shocked. Janeway was shackled to a   
bulkhead, completely stripped. Her head lolled forward senselessly, her eyes   
closed. Her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat, but there were no marks on   
her.   
  
About three meters away, a Cardassian woman smiled as she caressed an innocuous   
cylindrical device about 30 centimeters long. She seemed about Datik's age, and   
like him, she looked strong and wiry. With a nod at Datik, she aimed the device   
at the Captain, and a blood-red light lashed out from one end. Kathryn jerked   
convulsively in her chains, but did not regain consciousness.   
  
Chakotay looked closely at the device, and felt sick. It was almost certainly a   
primitive forerunner of the neuro-stimulator favored by the Obsidian Order in   
their interrogations of the Maquis. He had been on the receiving end of that   
device once, and still had nightmares about it. Its only function was to create   
excruciating pain without causing tissue damage. If used too long at high   
intensity the device disrupted the normal neuro-electrical impulses of the   
victim and could cause permanent damage to the nervous system or the brain, or   
even death, so its use required great skill on the part of the interrogator.   
  
Judging by the Captain's condition, this woman either was not greatly skilled,   
or she didn't care what happened to her prisoner. Or the device was so primitive   
that no amount of finesse could save the victim.   
  
Only the presence of Datik and two other guards curbed his impulse to decloak   
immediately. He couldn't take them all, and he couldn't take the chance on being   
separated from the Captain when the shields dropped. With an effort, he reminded   
himself that this was why he had come, because he had the experience and   
patience to wait for the right moment.  
  
Then, to his surprise, Datik grabbed the device from the woman's hand as she   
began to aim it again. "Stop it, Rekela, you'll kill her," he said with real   
anger. "I told you to stop an hour ago."   
  
Rekela's eyes flared, but she quickly controlled herself. "Don't worry, she's   
alive. Why are you so concerned about a Human?"   
  
"I told you. She's too valuable at auction. I don't want to lose that sale."  
  
The woman smiled at him unpleasantly. "Really? I was beginning to think it was   
because she reminded you of your old friend."   
  
Datik stared back at her evenly. Chakotay had the feeling that these two had   
sparred often over the years. "And if that is true, it does not change her value   
at auction."   
  
"I don't understand you. Janeway planted a spy on your ship while you stole   
technology from him. I should think you'd want to see his daughter pay for his   
duplicity."   
  
"It was a game, and we both knew it." Datik's were fixed on Kathryn, but   
Chakotay had the sense he was seeing something else, something far away. "I   
liked him, Rekela. He possessed a brilliant mind, almost Cardassian in its   
complexity. He was the only one of them that was truly interested in learning   
about us." He brushed a damp strand of hair from the Captain's face. His touch   
was surprisingly gentle, almost paternal. "We talked about his daughters. He was   
very proud of them. This one was his first-born."   
  
"How sweet."   
  
Datik wheeled abruptly and gestured to the guards. "Leave us."   
  
Chakotay braced himself for whatever was coming next.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Although Neelix could not understand any of the symbols on the ship, he   
recognized the Infirmary as soon as they walked through the door. He almost   
stumbled when he saw who was waiting for him.   
  
He stared at Hernandez in shock and gasped audibly. The last thing he expected   
to find on this ship was a Human. Then he realized he'd made a mistake; most   
Delta Quadrant natives would not recognize a Human.   
  
The man, apparently the medic, nodded once but said nothing. Neelix thought with   
relief that his gaffe had gone unnoticed.   
  
"Hurry up," the guard said. "This one needs to be processed. We don't even know   
what he is."   
  
"I am a Talaxian," Neelix said helpfully. "I'll tell you anything you want to   
know."  
  
The guard rolled his eyes. "All I want to know is the price you'll fetch at   
auction."  
  
"I want the tooth," the second guard said, grinning at Neelix.  
  
Neelix had been warned of this, but had hoped it wouldn't actually happen. "The   
the tooth?" he repeated.   
  
Hernandez gestured to the bed, and the second guard pulled Neelix over to it. He   
stood behind and held Neelix in place as Hernandez approached. He ran a quick   
scan with a tricorder, then picked up a pair of dental pliers and in one swift   
pull removed a molar. Neelix howled in agony.   
  
"Here," Hernandez dropped the bloody tooth into the guard's outstretched palm.   
"What do you do with them, anyway?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind. I don't   
want to know. Leave him here. I'll call you when I'm finished. Then you can take   
them both back to the holding cell."   
  
The guards nodded and left. Hernandez set down the pliers and picked up a   
scalpel and pressed it against Neelix's throat. "You have a subdermal implant   
and you recognize Humans. Tell me who you are and what is happening," he hissed.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The guards both looked to Rekela, who nodded. As they left, Chakotay moved as   
close to the Captain as possible. The first grenade was supposed to go off in   
one minute. The plan was for Chakotay to come out of phase and grab Kathryn, and   
they would be beamed out immediately after.   
  
"Do you ever think about home? Your children?" Datik asked Rekela, who only   
shrugged. "I think of mine. Today I have been wondering whether they would be   
proud to know me now."   
  
"You're being ridiculous. Or worse, sentimental."   
  
"I'm being honest. We've become nothing more than common thieves. Criminals. How   
did we come to this, Rekela? What happened to our honor?"  
  
"Now you sound like a Klingon." Her tone was disdainful. "We have survived. That   
is our triumph."   
  
Chakotay thought, She must have a great deal of power on this ship to be so   
disrespectful to his face.  
  
Datik looked at the Captain again, his expression thoughtful. "Perhaps. Yet she   
has also survived, without disgracing her family. You heard her. She proposed an   
alliance between us, said we could help each other get home again."   
  
Rekela rolled her eyes. "Of course she did. She would have said anything to stop   
the pain."  
  
"No. She believed it." He turned abruptly. "You're through here, Rekela. I'm   
taking her back to the Infirmary."  
  
"She really got to you, didn't she? This pitiful Human got under your skin."   
Rekela's eyes narrowed. "You're not even going to auction her, are you? You're   
going to let her go."   
  
Datik said nothing, but turned to release the shackles.   
  
Rekela grabbed his arm and with surprising strength, spun him to face her. "Are   
you that stupid? Aside from the fact that the crew won't stand for it, what   
about her? Do you think she'll just wave thank you and goodbye and be on her   
way? Her crew will come after us with everything they've got."  
  
He touched the control panel, and the Captain's chains were released. Datik   
caught her at once. "I'll make up the auction price to the crew, and I am   
confident that she will simply move on."   
  
"I won't allow it."   
  
Datik's demeanor hardened. "Do not overreach yourself. I command here, not you   
and not the Obsidian Order."   
  
Chakotay checked the time. The minute had passed, and the grenade had not fired.   
He was out of time. He had to come out of phase then, or be incapacitated by   
nausea and disorientation. But he couldn't risk more injury to the Captain. As   
an agent of the Obsidian Order, Rekela was the more dangerous of the two, and   
needed to be neutralized first.   
  
Moving behind her, Chakotay drew his only weapon, a knife, and returned to   
normal phase. He had her firmly in his grasp and his blade to her throat before   
she knew what was happening. "Don't move."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tuvok moved carefully about the Weapons Room, which held the main controls for   
the phaser banks and the torpedo bays. One individual, a grizzled and scarred   
Cardassian, was the only person present. Tuvok waited as long as he dared,   
hoping the technician would leave, but at last made a decision. Positioning   
himself directly behind the individual, he deactivated the device and returned   
to phase.   
  
The technician suddenly sensed someone directly behind him, but before he could   
turn, Tuvok had a hand on his neck. Cardassian anatomy required some adjustments   
to the Vulcan neck pinch, but it was not the first time Tuvok had been   
confronted with this situation and he rendered the technician unconscious within   
three seconds. He moved quickly to hide his grenades, one on each of the control   
panels and a third in the torpedo bay itself. The grenades were on a three   
minute timer.   
  
He was now faced with a dilemma. They had not tested the reaction to a rapid out   
of phase-normal phase-out of phase sequence, but the Doctor had warned against   
it. Should he risk the possible disorientation that using the shield again might   
mean, or should he try to make his way to safety in normal phase and risk   
capture?   
  
It required only a moment's thought to decide to try the shield, but it was a   
moment too long. The doors to the Weapons Room opened and a Mari crewman entered   
with his weapon drawn and stopped in surprise at seeing a stranger. Tuvok hit   
the activation control on the shield.   
  
The crewman drew a weapon and pointed it directly at Tuvok. "Don't move, alien."  
  
"I assume that means you see me quite clearly."   
  
"There's nothing wrong with my eyes."   
  
Tuvok nodded. "Indeed."   
  
Gesturing toward the door, the crewman said, "This way. Slowly."  
  
Then the doors opened again, and a Human walked in. Like the other, his weapon   
was drawn. "Good work, Tiniral. I've been waiting for this one. Maastrac let him   
get away."   
  
Tiniral grinned. "Yeah? He's getting old. Old and slow."   
  
"I'll take him back to the Infirmary for processing."   
  
"You?" Tiniral laughed harshly. "Why not just hand him the controls of a   
shuttle? I'll take him. You stick to being a medic."   
  
"Not today," the Human said pleasantly, and aimed his weapon at Tiniral. The   
Mari disappeared in a flash of orange light. "You always were a jerk."  
  
Tuvok turned from the empty air that had just held Tiniral to the Human. "Thank   
you. Your timing is fortuitous."   
  
He shrugged. "The Infirmary alarms began to scream when Vulcan life signs were   
spotted. My name is Hernandez. Come on. Your friend is waiting for you."   
  
Act 4: Escape   
  
Datik's eyes crinkled in a way that might have been amusement in a Human, or   
maybe surprise. "So. Are you rescuing your Captain?"  
  
"Yes." Chakotay needed to get close to Kathryn again, to be ready for transport.   
"I'll trade you, this one for her. If you let us go, we'll move on, with no   
reprisals."   
  
Rekela twisted in his grip, trying to get away. She failed. "Datik," she hissed,   
either pleading for help or angry because he was doing nothing. Chakotay pressed   
the blade tighter against her scales.   
  
He looked at Chakotay intently. "You see us as enemies, don't you?"  
  
"With good reason."  
  
"Then why should I believe you?"  
  
He could think of only one answer. "Because you believed Captain Janeway."   
  
Datik nodded slowly, but before he could hand Kathryn over, the first grenade   
exploded and the ship lurched. It was followed quickly by a second explosion   
which rocked in the opposite direction, and Chakotay lost his balance.   
  
Rekela took advantage of the moment and wrenched out of his grasp. She twirled   
away and reached for her side arm. Her mouth twisted into a grin.   
  
There was no time. Chakotay had hoped to accomplish this without killing anyone,   
but she left him no alternatives. He threw the knife, trusting skills long out   
of practice, and watched as it lodged to the hilt in her throat. She collapsed   
to the floor with a look of surprise.   
  
He caught his breath. It had been a long time since he killed anyone   
hand-to-hand, and he had forgotten how shocking it was. But he couldn't dwell on   
it, this was not over yet. Unarmed, he turned to Datik to assess his reaction.   
Chakotay hoped he didn't have to kill him, too, but was ready to try.  
  
Datik stared at Rekela, sprawled on the deck. "Well. I was going to have to   
dispose of her soon in any case. You seem to have saved me a great deal of   
trouble." He looked at him coolly. "Tell me something, Starfleet officer. What   
is Janeway to you, that she commands such loyalty?"  
  
The question confused him it seemed irrelevant. "She's my captain, and my   
friend."  
  
The Cardassian stared at him, but again Chakotay could not interpret the   
emotions behind the look. "I have commanded this ship for forty years," he said   
at last, "and if I were in your captain's position, my crew would have cut their   
losses and run. You will not get back to the Alpha Quadrant if you take such   
risks."   
  
"I'll get back with her or not at all."   
  
"Brave words." Datik looked at him for what felt like an eternity. "Here. Take   
her."   
  
Surprised, Chakotay took Kathryn carefully into his arms. Her head rolled   
against him but she did not open her eyes. It was hard to look away from her,   
back to Datik. "Thank you."   
  
"Don't thank me yet." His expression shifted, became more intense. "Once you   
leave this room, I will do nothing more to help you. And I will do what I must   
to satisfy my crew."   
  
Chakotay nodded, but his reply was cut off as the transporter beam seized them,   
and the Malik Ohn vanished in the familiar shimmer. When the universe coalesced   
again, they stood on the transporter pad of the Delta Flyer. B'Elanna and the   
Doctor stood just off the pad, the latter waiting with a tricorder in hand. Even   
before Chakotay stepped down, the Doctor began his scan.   
  
"Set her on the biobed," he said, his brow furrowed. "I can stabilize her, but   
we need to get back to the ship quickly. You got her out just in time,   
Commander."   
  
He laid her on the bed with all the care and gentleness of which he was capable,   
but even so she groaned with pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at   
him. "Wha-"  
  
"We're on the Flyer," he said quickly, to reassure her. To reassure himself, he   
stroked her cheek softly. "It's over."   
  
He couldn't be certain if she understood, or even heard, him; her eyes closed   
again. B'Elanna touched his arm. "Leave her to the Doctor. They need you   
forward."   
  
With a quick nod and last look at Kathryn, he hurried to the forward cabin and   
scrambled to the forward compartment to take the co-pilot's seat.   
  
Paris barely looked up. "You were late. We've got phase disruption. Engines are   
offline."   
  
"Tuvok and Neelix?" Chakotay asked, swiveling to look at Seven, seated at the   
Tactical station.   
  
"Transporting now." He frowned. "They brought someone with them."   
  
The comm system was open between the two compartments, and Paris said, "We can   
use the engines any time, B'Elanna."   
  
"Seven, get down here," Torres said in reply. "I need you."   
  
Chakotay nearly smiled. Those were words he never expected from Torres. Tuvok   
slid smoothly into Seven's empty station.   
  
Paris studied his screen. "They're coming about. Please tell me they have no   
weapons."   
  
"The main phaser and torpedo control ports have been destroyed," Tuvok replied.   
  
"Then what's that in the aft section?"  
  
There was a brief silence, then Tuvok said, "They must have added an aft weapons   
array."  
  
"Maximum power to shields," Chakotay said. Half a second later, the ship rocked   
from phaser fire. "Shields are holding," he reported. "Good job, B'Elanna."   
  
Torres replied, "We're not done yet. Weapons should be on-line now."   
  
"Confirmed," Tuvok reported, then added, "They are powering aft torpedoes."   
  
Chakotay slammed his fist on the communications control. "Malik Ohn. Stand down.   
You have no shields. We can destroy you."   
  
From his bridge, Datik answered. "And we can destroy you. An interesting   
strategy for a rescue."   
  
Chakotay checked the ship's status, and found that Datik's claim was   
exaggerated, but not much. The Flyer's shields could not withstand torpedoes or   
sustained phaser fire, but neither could the Malik Ohn. It was a question of who   
struck the hardest, first. He turned to Tuvok. "Ready phasers."  
  
Then he responded to Datik, hoping that reason would prevail. "You must be able   
to see that our weapons are equal to yours. It's a stalemate. Let's go our   
separate ways and call it a draw."   
  
There was a long silence. Just as he was about to give the order to fire, the   
reply finally came. "Tell me, Starfleet officer, what happened between Cardassia   
and the Federation in the past 30 years? Were we enemies, or allies?"  
  
"Both. Enemies, then allies, then enemies again. The last we heard, the war   
between us was over." The relevance of the question eluded him, but instinct   
told him to answer truthfully. He looked at Tuvok, signaling him to be ready.   
  
"And yet you answered our distress call." There was another long silence, then,   
"Stalemate it is."  
  
Chakotay's shoulders sagged with relief.   
  
"If you make it home, tell them about us. Tell themwe survive."   
  
"We will," he promised.   
  
Torres called from aft. "We've got impulse engines."   
  
"We're outta here," Paris said, and the Delta Flyer turned and left the Malik   
Ohn behind.   
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kathryn sat at the table in her own quarters while Chakotay served dinner. The   
Doctor had discharged her from Sickbay to her quarters with instructions that   
she was to do nothing more strenuous than dress for bed and eat something. The   
lack of argument from her told Chakotay that she was not as fully recovered as   
she claimed to be, and he had no intention of letting her overdo. He thought she   
looked tired and unusually delicate.  
  
Voyager had resumed course for the Alpha quadrant without any further contact   
with the Malik Ohn. Chakotay had decided that the dangers of any further   
confrontation would not be worth the benefit of eliminating one pirate ship from   
an area populated with them. He also felt that he owed Datik that much for their   
escape.   
  
Neelix had suffered minor but painful injuries at the hands of the Cardassians;   
typical of the process, a molar had been extracted without painkillers, and he   
was extensively bruised. Despite that, and the loss of his ship, he was   
immensely cheerful. For once, he had actually participated in the action and he   
was now happily engaged in using that fact to persuade Tuvok and anyone else who   
would listen how useful he would be on the Security team.   
  
Hernandez, the Human medic, was resting in guest quarters. He had beamed back to   
the Flyer with Neelix and Tuvok and then asked to be dropped off at the first   
hospitable planet. He told them he wouldn't know how to live a Starfleet life   
any more. And, he admitted, there was a person he wanted to find, a Narcadian   
woman who had been captured by Datik and sold as a slave.   
  
Tuvok had retired his quarters to meditate.   
  
Kathryn had been fairly solemn since they returned to her quarters, but as she   
watched him balance two bowls of soup and two bread plates, she smiled. "You've   
got hidden talents, Commander. Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"At home. My mother insisted that no one could begin eating until we were all at   
the table and served, so I learned how to get as many plates out at one time as   
I could." With the plates deposited, he adopted the formal stance of a waiter   
and picked up the pitcher of water. "Your beverage, Madame."  
  
She smiled. "Be careful. I could get accustomed to this."  
  
"It's all part of the service."   
  
The smile faded; her expression became rueful. "Cooking, waiting table, rescuing   
wayward captains you're a versatile man."   
  
He recognized the signs. Despite the self-deprecating humor in her voice, he   
knew she was blaming herself for the entire incident. "Don't," he said quietly,   
as he took his seat.   
  
To his relief, she neither protested nor pretended not to understand. All she   
said was, "Tell me how you did it."   
  
He gave her a quick outline of the mission, omitting only the fact that he had   
killed Rekela. It was in his official report, but he didn't want to dwell on it   
then or upset her while she was still recovering. "I heard Datik say you offered   
him an alliance."   
  
She nodded. "We had a chance to talk briefly, when Rekela left the room once. I   
asked him about my father. They were each assigned to cultivate the other, but   
my father wasn't very good at it. He was a brilliant engineer but a lousy spy.   
As it happened, so was Datik and they wound up confessing their assignment to   
one another over a bottle of Romulan Ale. They still tried to steal information   
from each other but managed to become friends in the process. Then Starfleet   
ordered my father to help get Hernandez on the ship."   
  
"Did you ask him about the accident?"  
  
"Yes. He said he didn't know anything, and I believe it. He'd been gone for too   
long. I guess that will just have to go unanswered a while longer."  
  
"You must have had quite a conversation with him. He liked you. He was   
considering that alliance."   
  
She shrugged. "I sensed that he was disenchanted with the pirate lifestyle and   
suggested that we had a better chance of getting home if we worked together. It   
seemed a reasonable way out of the situation he could turn his attention to   
returning to Cardassia and let me go without losing standing with his crew."  
  
"But he didn't take you up on it."   
  
Her expression turned rueful. "He never really had a chance. Rekela came back   
and decided to teach me subservience." Her mouth tugged a little to the side;   
they didn't need to review what happened next. She tried a mouthful of soup.   
"This is good what did you say it was?"  
  
"Ribollita. I can't picture you subservient under any circumstances. You   
probably weren't even a very good plebe at the Academy."  
  
She laughed lightly. "That would be a matter of opinion." Then she became   
serious again. "It's blurry, but do I remember that you killed Rekela?"  
  
He set his spoon down and nodded once. "Yes."   
  
Leaning forward, she reached across the table and touched his hand. "I'm sorry.   
It's never easy."  
  
"No. But it was necessary." He would pray for Rekela's spirit before he slept,   
he told himself. And he would pray for his own, because he felt no remorse at   
all for her death. She had hurt Kathryn too badly for him to feel any regret.   
  
The silence stretched just a little too long, and he tried to lighten the mood.   
"You can be proud of the crew. Everyone was determined to get you back safely."   
  
"And I want them all to know I'm grateful." She picked up her water glass,   
watched the liquid swirl. "You're entitled to say it, you know."   
  
"What?"  
  
"That you told me so." She leaned back in her chair, her eyes sad. "I never   
expected it to go so badly."   
  
"And I expected worse. Datik surprised me, though, by letting us go without a   
fight."  
  
She nodded, but still seemed troubled. "Still, if I had taken your   
recommendation and avoided them entirely, we all would have been spared this   
ordeal."   
  
He hesitated a moment, finding it hard to admit this, even to her. "No. You were   
right." Her eyes widened in surprise, and he went on, "We had to respond, in   
order to hold on to what we are. What we aspire to be.  
  
"This is a hard quadrant, Kathryn. It challenges us almost every day. If we   
start compromising our values in the name of prudence, eventually prudence will   
be more important than the values. And when that happens, we'll be lost.  
  
"You made us confront the darker angels of our nature. In the end, that may be   
what saves us."   
  
Her cheeks flushed, a pale pink that much improved her pallor, and her eyes   
misted over, a sign that she was tired. "How is it," she asked, struggling to   
control herself, "that you always seem to know the right thing to say to me when   
the crisis is over?"  
  
"That's not completely accurate." Thinking of the few times they had seriously   
disagreed in the past, he couldn't help smiling. They were recovering much   
faster this time. "But we're getting better at it, I think."   
  
"It won't be the last time. We're going to disagree again."  
  
"Probably."   
  
"No. Certainly. I want your promise, Chakotay. You won't stop giving me your   
best counsel just because it makes me angry or I disagree."   
  
Her eyes were almost boring into him, and he realized that this important to   
her. Perhaps, he thought, it was important for them. "Promise."  
  
To his complete surprise, she set her napkin on the table and came around to   
stand beside him. He looked up in confusion and she laid her hand against his   
face.   
  
"I need you," she said quietly. "I don't know that I've ever told you that. I   
couldn't do this without you."  
  
He looked at her, completely astonished. In all their time together, she had   
never said anything remotely like that. Before he remembered to breathe, she   
slowly traced the line of his cheekbone with her thumb, back and forth. In all   
their time together, she had never done anything that felt as intimate, and it   
took his breath away.   
  
Then she straightened, her gaze still fixed on him. "Good night, Chakotay. I'm   
going to sleep now. Can you let yourself out?"  
  
"Of course." He sat very still, not quite believing that what had just happened.   
As she pulled away he caught her hand. "Sleep well, Kathryn."   
  
She smiled, and turned and left.   
  
Feeling better than he had in days, he recycled the dinner dishes. There are   
wrongs that cannot be forgotten, he thought, but time works its own justice.   
Perhaps sometimes forgiveness was just a matter of valuing the present more than   
the past, and hoping for a better future.  
  
  
  
-the end-  
  
go to the second story, Out of the Box or to   
the Virtual Season 7.5 homepage  
http://www.geocities.com/season7_5/ 


End file.
